Poufsouffle (Sketches of A Young Love)
by Littleplume
Summary: Scorpius Malefoy était timide, loyal, et réservé. Rose Weasley ne l'était pas.
1. Poufsouffle

**Poufsouffle**

« Sketches Of A Young Love »

_Prologue_

**.:.**

« _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._ »

**.:.**

Lorsque le jeune Scorpius Malefoy entendit le minuscule professeur Flitwick appeler son nom le soir de la répartition, il blêmit. Il avait redouté ce moment toute la journée, seul dans son grand compartiment vide, pendant que les autres enfants de son âge faisaient joyeusement connaissance dans le train qui les avait emmenés à Poudlard. Non pas que ça le dérangeait, il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Il était l'unique enfant d'un couple qui l'avait élevé pour être le parfait héritier d'un nom qu'on avait trainé dans la boue pendant des années, et n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'enceinte du Manoir où il avait grandi. Il n'avait toujours eu que pour seul ami le vieil elfe de maison de sa famille, Wrinkle, avec qui il avait appris à jouer aux échecs et à lire les runes anciennes.

Il avait donc l'habitude d'être seul, discret, silencieux. C'est pourquoi les autres élèves ne remarquèrent sa présence qu'au moment où son nom fut appelé, résonnant dans le silence de la Grande Salle. Il sentit des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, mais il les ignora en baissant les siens. D'un pas chancelant, il sortit du rang formé par le reste des premières années qui n'avaient pas encore été répartis, et s'avança vers le tabouret qui trônait devant la table des professeurs. Il pâlit davantage encore en voyant la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur McGonagall, le scruter attentivement, et s'en voulut d'avoir mangé autant de Chocogrenouilles dans le train lorsque son estomac se mit à se tordre douloureusement.

Il alla s'asseoir courageusement sur le tabouret, et ferma instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le Choixpeau Magique être posé sur sa tête blonde. Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave et basse dans sa tête, et ses mains se crispèrent sur les rebords du tabouret en bois. De toutes ses forces, il souhaita ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard et entendit le Choixpeau éclater de rire.

- Serpentard ? Pourquoi t'enverrais-je à Serpentard, mon garçon ? Non… Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, tu appartiens à… _Poufsouffle_ ! Hurla le Choixpeau.

Scorpius ouvrit les paupières, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sous le choc, puis se leva en tremblant légèrement. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et il se dirigea lentement vers la table de sa nouvelle Maison. Il ignora tout du lourd silence qui l'enveloppait, et alla se perdre dans les rangs des Poufsouffle, là où il serait désormais à l'abri des regards, des ragots, et des préjugés. Il allait pouvoir se fondre dans le décor, passer inaperçu pendant les sept prochaines années, et personne ne se soucierait plus de lui outre mesure.

Il venait peut-être de briser des années de tradition en étant le premier Malefoy à ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard, mais personne n'y prêterait attention.

Il assista au reste de la répartition sans dire un mot et applaudit bruyamment avec les autres lorsqu'Albus Potter fut envoyé – sans grand étonnement – à Gryffondor. Lorsque Rose Weasley alla rejoindre son cousin quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius jura qu'elle lança un regard dans sa direction, et rougit légèrement. Puis il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention sur le garçon assis à côté de lui, un certain Thomas – apparemment Né-Moldu – qui lui demandait comment il était possible qu'il pleuve _à l'intérieur_. Scorpius lui adressa un sourire timide et récita par cœur ce qu'il avait lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, quelques heures plus tôt, seul dans son compartiment.

**.:.**

Malgré les apparences, leur histoire n'avait rien en commun avec celle de Romeo et Juliette. Scorpius n'avait ni l'impulsivité, ni la naïveté de Roméo, et Rose ne partageait avec Juliette que sa passion et sa grande sensibilité.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonsoir ! Je vous présente enfin le prologue d'une toute nouvelle histoire, dont vous aurez deviné les protagonistes je pense. Il devrait y avoir cinq chapitres en plus de ce prologue, et je compte a priori en publier un chaque samedi jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'est qu'un prologue, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même plein de chose à m'en dire ! J'ai hâte de découvrir vos avis, et vos suppositions sur la suite ! Une fois de plus, je tiens à remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction de ce prologue, et je vous invite à aller lire l'histoire que j'écris avec elle sur notre profil commun '**DelPlume**'.

Sur ce, Bon Week-end à tous !  
_LittlePlume._


	2. Acte I : Les Larmes

**Poufsouffle**

Acte I

" _Les Larmes_ "

**.:.**

Une fois de plus, il s'était endormi sur son livre dans le bureau des préfets. Il y passait souvent ses soirées, parce que la salle était rarement fréquentée en dehors des réunions hebdomadaires et il pouvait y être tranquille. La pièce était ronde et chaleureuse, agencée comme une bibliothèque avec les étagères de livres qui recouvraient les murs, mais avait le charme d'une Salle Commune aux couleurs des quatre Maisons. En tant que Préfet-en-Chef, il pouvait l'utiliser à sa guise en dehors des réunions et ne s'en privait pas. Plus silencieuse que la bibliothèque où les élèves de première année piaillaient constamment, Scorpius y était au calme. Il avait l'habitude d'y faire ses devoirs, ou de s'y rendre le soir, de choisir un livre dans les rayons, et de l'ouvrir pour s'occuper, simplement parce que ce qu'il y lisait le passionnait.

La veille au soir, il avait choisi un livre sur la guérilla menée par les Gobelins et leur chef Lakrasse en 1207 contre la souveraineté des Sorciers, mais le sommeil l'avait finalement gagné vers deux heures du matin.

Sa montre à gousset le réveilla à six heures, comme tous les matins, et il étouffa un bâillement en relevant la tête du livre sur lequel il s'était endormi. Il mit un moment à se rappeler de l'endroit où il était, et soupira lorsque ce fut le cas. Il retira les lunettes qu'il portait pour lire et les rangea dans son sac avec le reste de ses affaires, attrapa son livre et se leva. Il rangea _Rebellions Gobelines _sur l'étagère consacrée à l'Histoire de la Magie et quitta la pièce en la fermant derrière lui à l'aide d'une des clés qui lui avaient été confiées lorsqu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef avec Lucy Weasley.

Il traversa le château en direction des cuisines, et lorsqu'il eut passé la nature morte menant à celle-ci, il s'arrêta devant les tonneaux en bois bloquant l'accès à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle et frappa doucement du poing sur le deuxième en partant du bas, au milieu de la deuxième rangée. Le passage s'ouvrit, et il avança de quelques mètres pour enfin accéder à sa Salle Commune. Il fut aussitôt enveloppé par la chaleur confortable du feu qui brûlait tranquillement dans l'âtre et bercé par le chant mélodieux des plantes que le professeur Chourave avait jadis entassées le long des grandes fenêtres qui entouraient la pièce. Il grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon pour se rendre à son dortoir, qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons de septième année, dont Thomas Oxley, son seul ami, et ne fut pas étonné de les voir encore tous endormi. Sans bruit, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain après s'être débarrassé de son sac et de sa robe de sorcier, et laissa l'eau chaude le réveiller doucement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ses camarades étaient finalement réveillés. Il enfila son uniforme, ajusta sa cravate, et attrapa son sac.

- Tu me gardes du bacon ? L'interpella Thomas en bâillant bruyamment.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta, avant de quitter le dortoir pour aller déjeuner. Il sortit de la Salle Commune sans oublier de se baisser pour ne pas se cogner la tête dans l'ouverture, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle en retraversant le château.

Les mains enfouies dans les poches, Scorpius tourna à l'angle d'un couloir en pensant distraitement au devoir de Défense que le professeur Lanoix leur avait donné la veille, lorsqu'il tomba sur une silhouette à la chevelure rousse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son corps se tendit et il manqua de trébucher sur une des dalles sauteuses lorsqu'il vit Rose Weasley, seule, en train de pleurer, à une heure bien trop matinale pour elle. (Tout le monde savait que la princesse des Gryffondor n'était pas une personne matinale, d'où sa fréquente absence aux petits déjeuners.)

Rose Weasley était synonyme de problème. Avec ses interminables jambes, ses tâches de rousseur, ses longs cheveux raides et roux, et ses grands yeux bleus amoureux, elle ressemblait à son père des pieds à la tête, à l'exception du petit nez hautain qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Elle était futée, intelligente, riait toujours trop fort, et était constamment entourée d'une ribambelle de cousins, de cousines, d'amis, et d'admirateurs. Si Scorpius, un solitaire, appréciait d'être seul, Rose en revanche ne l'était jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il hésita un bref instant lorsqu'il la vit assise dans une alcôve en pierre, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il s'approcha maladroitement et s'éclaircit la voix. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil et continua de sangloter faiblement, le visage dans ses genoux. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et toussota un peu plus fort cette fois. Il n'obtint aucune réaction de sa part et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était habitué ni aux filles, ni aux larmes, et sûrement pas à une fille en pleurs comme Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley ne pleurait jamais. Elle souriait constamment et semblait heureuse en permanence. Même l'année précédente, lorsque son petit ami de longue date l'avait quittée publiquement après un match de Quidditch, elle avait ravalé sa fierté et souri.

L'idée même que Rose puisse être triste au point de pleurer était inexplicable.

Peut-être que c'était pour cette raison, ou peut-être que c'était simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était son devoir en tant que Préfet-en-chef, mais Scorpius soupira et alla s'asseoir près de la jeune fille, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas ce qu'il était censé dire ou faire.

- Euh… Rose ? Tenta-t-il d'une voix basse.

A sa grande surprise, la jeune fille releva la tête vers lui et il se perdit un moment dans ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants et irrités ; elle devait sûrement pleurer depuis des heures. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait directement la parole. La première fois qu'il était aussi près d'elle sans y avoir été forcé par un professeur qui les aurait fait travailler ensemble pendant un cours. Il l'observa avec embarras pendant un moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Il vit un changement s'opérer brusquement en elle lorsqu'elle se redressa et fronça légèrement les sourcils avec ce qui semblait être un regard déterminé, bien que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait au-dessous de celle du haut, trahissant sa fragilité émotionnelle. Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de la manche, mais ses yeux rouges et bouffis trahissaient les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

- Désolée, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle se leva, lissant frénétiquement les pans de la jupe de son uniforme, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et se força à sourire. Il savait qu'elle se forçait, parce que même s'il la connaissait peu, il la côtoyait depuis trop d'années pour se laisser berner par un sourire aussi fragile que celui-là.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation en se levant à son tour.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et son sourire s'élargit davantage encore.

- Tout va bien ! Juste des trucs stupides, des histoires de fille… rien de grave.

Peu convaincu, Scorpius ne chercha pas pour autant à la forcer à se confier. Ils n'étaient pas amis après tout, et quoi que ce fusse qui ait pu mettre la jeune fille dans cet état, ça ne le regardait pas.

- D'accord, hésita-t-il en la regardant suspicieusement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'effondre.

- Mais merci, Scorpius, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Cette fois, son sourire artificiel mua en un petit sourire timide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, mais il sut tout de suite qu'il transpirait de sincérité, parce qu'il y avait, dans son grand regard bleu lumineux, un éclat qui ne trompait pas.

Il hocha la tête et regarda Rose s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle disparut au détour du couloir, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé, et Scorpius reprit à son tour son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

Rose Weasley était une fille étrange et il avait tout intérêt à l'éviter elle et ses problèmes, s'il ne voulait pas s'en attirer lui-même.

.

Les Poufsouffle partageaient leur premier cours de la journée avec les Serdaigle – comme c'était bien souvent le cas. Pour les élèves qui avaient gardé la Botanique pour leurs ASPIC, les cours étaient dispensés depuis le début du trimestre dans la serre numéro six, où le professeur Londubat conservait les plantes les plus dangereuses et les plus intéressantes. Un peu avant le début des cours, Scorpius s'y rendit avec Thomas, emmitouflés dans leur cape d'hiver et leur écharpe assorties aux couleurs de leur Maison.

- Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, dit soudain Thomas en pointant distraitement sa baguette sur ses gants pour les rendre auto-chauffants, je pourrais croire que ce n'est pas vraiment dans le bureau des préfets que tu passes la nuit…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'étonna Scorpius en penchant la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé accroché à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Tu as presque dix-huit ans, Scorpius… Et à cet âge, quand un garçon regagne sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds au petit matin, ça ne veut généralement dire qu'une seule chose…

Comprenant enfin où son ami voulait en venir, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Thomas faisait une allusion à la vie sexuelle ou amoureuse de Scorpius. Ou plutôt, à son inexistence. Scorpius était parfaitement conscient du fait que n'être jamais sorti avec une fille à son âge faisait de lui une bête curieuse dans une école où les élèves ne semblaient intéressés par rien d'autre, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait rien à faire.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-il d'un ton las.

- Moi je le sais, oui, fit Thomas en haussant les épaules. Mais Rolf et Nigel commencent à se poser des questions. En fait, ils pensent que tu disparais chaque nuit pour retrouver Lucy Weasley.

L'expression amusée de Thomas fit grimacer le jeune Malefoy, qui plongea ses mains dans la poche de sa robe pour réchauffer ses doigts.

- C'est ridicule, soupira-t-il. S'il y a une personne dans cette école qui porte encore moins d'intérêt au sexe opposé que moi, c'est justement Lucy.

- Je sais oui, se marra Thomas tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la serre numéro six où étaient déjà rassemblés un petit groupe d'élèves. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que tout le monde pense que vous formeriez un couple parfait.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

- Lucy est une gentille fille, admit-il, mais je ne la connais pas tant que ça.

- Sans compter que tu as juré de rester aussi loin des Potter et des Weasley que possible, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua son ami.

- Ils sont trop turbulents, grinça Scorpius, et j'aime mieux ne pas être mêlé à toute l'attention qu'ils attirent sur eux.

- « Turbulents » ? Reprit Thomas en fronçant les sourcils.

Scorpius se tourna vers son ami avec un air entendu.

- A la rentrée Lily Potter et Roxanne Weasley ont provoqué une esclandre en en venant aux mains après que Roxanne ait embrassé Donald Belbius, commença Scorpius, la semaine dernière, Rose Weasley se faisait offrir une douzaine de roses blanches en plein cours de Métamorphose pour son anniversaire par son petit-ami qui trouve que proclamer son amour pour elle doit être fait aussi publiquement que possible, ajouta-t-il, et pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai surpris Albus Potter en train de piéger l'entrée des cachots pour que les Serpentard soient incapables d'accéder à leur Salle Commune sans se faire attaquer par une armada de statues en tutu.

Thomas éclata de rire, tandis que le professeur Londubat arrivait et leur ouvrait la porte de la serre avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Reconnais quand même qu'on ne s'ennuie jamais avec eux, dit-il en suivant Scorpius dans la serre. C'est un peu comme regarder un soap opéra, mais sans les affreux décors en cartons.

Scorpius grogna tout en accrochant sa cape à l'un des porte-manteaux.

- C'est exactement pour ça que je les évite, lâcha-t-il d'une voix égale.

- Vraiment ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es un Malefoy et que vos familles se détestent depuis la nuit des temps ? Se moqua Thomas en se plaçant à côté de Scorpius autour de l'immense plan de travail où étaient posés plusieurs pots de Snargalouf, sur lesquels ils travaillaient depuis le début du trimestre.

Thomas, qui était Né-Moldu, n'avait jamais très bien compris toutes ces anciennes querelles familiales, surtout quand il n'y avait plus aucune animosité entre Scorpius et le reste de la progéniture Potter-Weasley. Certes, ils s'évitaient et n'avaient jamais échangé plus que quelques mots courtois les uns envers les autres depuis qu'ils étaient à l'école, mais Thomas trouvait quand même toute la situation hautement ridicule.

Scorpius, quant à lui, repensa brièvement au visage bouffi et larmoyant de Rose. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami.

- Rien à voir. Je parle avec Lucy tous les jours, et j'ai même parlé avec Rose ce matin, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais ce serait suffisant pour se débarrasser des questions de Thomas un moment. Ce dernier regarda son ami suspicieusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés au-dessus de ses yeux chocolat.

- Rose Weasley ? La petite princesse de Gryffondor ?

- Hmm, acquiesça Scorpius en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon.

- Vous avez parlé de quoi ? S'enquit Thomas, qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que racontait son ami.

S'il y avait une Weasley qu'il évitait plus que tout, c'était Rose. Rose et son sourire un peu trop charmant, ses longues jambes, sa répartie aiguisée, sa bande d'amies pipelettes et pleurnicheuses, et les drames qu'elle semblait semer derrière elle comme le Petit Poucet semait ses miettes de pain.

- Pas grand chose, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à expliquer à Thomas qu'il était tombé sur une Rose Weasley en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ça ne le regardait pas, et il doutait qu'elle apprécie qu'il aille raconter à tout le monde dans quel état il l'avait trouvée, exposant ainsi sa vie privée et des fragilités que personne ne semblait savoir qu'elle avait.

Heureusement pour Scorpius, le professeur Londubat commença à leur donner les instructions pour le rempotage des plants de Snargaloufs, et Thomas fut forcé d'écouter et de se taire.

A la fin de l'heure, le professeur Londubat leur rappela qu'ils ne devaient sous aucun prétexte manquer leur entretien pédagogique l'après-midi même et les encouragea à prendre leur avenir au sérieux. Les ASPIC étaient dans quelques mois, et il était plus que temps qu'ils décident de la voie qu'ils voulaient emprunter lorsqu'ils passeraient définitivement les portes de Poudlard.

.

Après le cours de Botanique, Scorpius et Thomas se séparèrent. Scorpius suivait le cours d'Arithmancie, qu'un petit nombre d'élèves seulement partageaient avec lui. En entrant dans la salle du professeur Vector, Scorpius fut surpris de ne pas y voir Rose. C'était le seul cours – mis à part la Métamorphose – qu'ils avaient en commun depuis qu'il avait abandonné les Potions après ses BUSE, mais elle était habituellement toujours la première arrivée, assise au premier rang à côté de sa cousine Lucy. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et s'assit près de la fenêtre, à sa place habituelle. Lorsque le cours commença et que leur professeur leur demanda de dessiner une nouvelle charte, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de se demander si son absence avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée ce matin-là.

Il revit le regard perdu et l'expression douloureuse dans ses yeux bleus et s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir cherché davantage à savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais après tout, elle avait une ribambelle d'amis et de cousins mieux placés pour s'occuper de ses problèmes.

Il reporta son attention sur sa charte et fit de son mieux pour aligner correctement ses chiffres afin d'obtenir un résultat cohérent. Il avait toujours aimé les chiffres et leur rigueur. Ils lui permettaient de se détendre, de se vider l'esprit et de laisser la logique s'appliquer d'elle-même. Comme lui, les chiffres étaient ordonnés, calmes, logiques.

.

- Lucy ! S'exclama-t-il en rattrapant la jeune fille après la fin du cours.

La Préfète-en-Chef se retourna et leva un regard chocolat vers Scorpius.

- Il y a un problème ? S'enquit-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tu as pu terminer le planning des rondes pour le mois de novembre ?

- Quoi ? Oh, oui, attends…

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un parchemin propre sur lequel était détaillé à la perfection un planning des rondes pour le mois suivant. Il le lui tendit et elle l'examina attentivement.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler, commença Scorpius.

Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls et que leurs camarades aient déserté le couloir pour reprendre à voix basse :

- Ce matin j'ai trouvé Rose en train de pleurer et… elle n'avait pas l'air bien, et j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en cours non plus, alors j'ai pensé qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un le sache, et comme tu es la seule de ses proches que je connaisse un peu…

Il était hésitant, mal à l'aise, ce qui fit sourire la jeune Weasley tristement.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, soupira Lucy avec une grimace embarrassée. Rose est… elle refuse de pleurer devant qui que soit. Quand elle va mal ou qu'elle craque, elle a du mal à se confier.

La surprise devait être évidente dans le regard de Scorpius car Lucy se sentit obligée d'expliquer :

- Je sais qu'elle a l'air très ouverte et très…

- Exubérante ? Proposa Scorpius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui, voilà, exubérante, acquiesça Lucy en hochant la tête. Mais elle est bien plus renfermée qu'on pourrait le croire, et elle a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres lorsque ça ne va pas. Alors bien souvent, si elle a besoin de… de vider ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, elle s'isole.

La curiosité n'était pas un des défauts de Scorpius, et pourtant, il avait inexplicablement besoin de savoir ce qui avait pu mettre Rose Weasley dans un état pareil.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lucy hocha la tête et poussa un long soupir, tout en jouant avec la bretelle de son sac. Visiblement, elle hésitait, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait lui dire ou non ce qui accablait sa cousine. Mais après tout, la nouvelle se rependrait vite et il serait au courant avant la fin de la journée, alors il valait mieux qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche à elle.

- Franklin a rompu avec elle, répondit-elle simplement.

Scorpius grimaça. On ne pouvait pas dire que Rose Weasley changeait de petit-ami comme de chemise, mais elle était rarement restée célibataire plus d'un mois depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans. Les garçons s'intéressaient beaucoup à elle depuis qu'elle s'était débarrassée des ingratitudes de la puberté et on pouvait difficilement lui reprocher d'essayer d'être heureuse dans les bras qu'ils lui tendaient. En réalité, elle avait eu trois relations, et toutes avaient duré, jusqu'à ce qu'apparemment, les gentlemans qu'elle avait élus propriétaires de son cœur finissent par se lasser.

- Je comprends, finit par dire Scorpius en hochant lentement la tête.

Ils s'observèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi dire pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Scorpius s'éclaircisse la gorge et sourie avec embarras.

- Eh bien… je vais aller déjeuner.

- D'accord, répondit Lucy en souriant amicalement. Et bonne chance pour ton entretien pédagogique tout à l'heure.

- Oh oui, toi aussi.

Il lui adressa un dernier regard et fit demi-tour, s'éloignant pour regagner sa Salle Commune avant de rejoindre Thomas pour déjeuner.

- Scorpius ? L'interpella Lucy alors qu'il avait déjà dépassé le portrait de Vladimir Sanbleu.

Il se retourna et vit son regard noisette le détailler un moment avant de sourire.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle.

Mal à l'aise, Scorpius plongea les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- C'est normal, elle avait l'air….

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais la jeune fille sembla comprendre quand même. Lucy hocha la tête, sourit, et s'éloigna à son tour, dans la direction opposée.

Il savait que cette histoire n'aurait pas dû le préoccuper autant, et pourtant, chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à autre chose, les larmes de Rose Weasley venaient le hanter.

.

Lorsque Scorpius rejoignit Thomas à la table des Poufsouffle, celui-ci avait déjà commencé à manger. Il s'assit sur le banc, à côté de lui, mais ne toucha pas tout de suite à son assiette, préférant relire brièvement ses notes d'Arithmancie pour compléter ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'écrire.

- Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle, dit Thomas en voyant Rose Weasley entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle s'est fait larguer par Franck hier soir, apparemment.

Scorpius ne dit rien mais releva la tête pour observer discrètement la jeune fille. Elle se dirigeait vers la table des Gryffondor en souriant, comme si de rien n'était, et se laissa tomber à côté de son petit frère, Hugo, lui parlant avec animation.

- Elle n'a pas l'air si déprimée, ajouta Thomas en haussant les épaules.

S'il ne l'avait pas vue pleurer de ses propres yeux, Scorpius ne l'aurait pas cru. Elle avait l'air tellement détendue, heureuse, et resplendissante, qu'il paraissait impossible de croire que quelques heures plus tôt, elle était une véritable loque. Il entendit son rire grave et chaleureux raisonner dans la Grande Salle depuis la table des Gryffondor, et fronça les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne se rende compte qu'elle jouait la comédie ? Comment arrivait-elle à tromper tout le monde ?

- A quelle heure est ton entretien ? Lui demanda soudain Thomas, en tendant le bras pour attraper un petit pain, arrachant Scorpius au fil de ses pensées.

- Treize heures, répondit-il en détachant finalement ses yeux de Rose Weasley.

Il rangea ses notes d'Arithmancie dans son sac et entreprit de remplir son assiette.

Malgré ses efforts pour ne plus prêter attention à la Gryffondor, Scorpius se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder dans sa direction.

Rose Weasley était décidément incompréhensible. Elle passait du rire aux larmes plus vite qu'un Strangulot frappé par un sortilège d'Euphorie et malmenait ses émotions dans l'espoir fou que personne ne remarque vraiment ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. C'était un peu comme si en prétendant être heureuse en permanence, elle croyait pouvoir l'être un peu.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour à tous :) D'abord, laissez-loi vous dire que je suis contente de vous publier ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas fuir à toutes jambes et que vous continuerez au contraire d'apprécier cette histoire ! C'est vrai qu'il ressemble plus à un prologue bis qu'à un chapitre, vu qu'il introduit l'histoire et ce qui va suivre, mais bon.  
A part ça, je remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction de ce chapitre, et je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end !

LittlePlume.

(_N'oubliez pas les BattPott, sur DelPlume_.)


	3. Acte II : Les Secrets

**Poufsouffle**

Act II

« _Les Secrets _»

.:.

Comme bien souvent, Scorpius fut le premier à entrer dans le bureau des Préfets et alla attendre à un bout de la table ovale, dans son siège habituel, avec le livre qu'il avait entamé la veille sur les révolutions Gobelines. Il avait un bon quart d'heure devant lui avant que Lucy ne pointe le bout de son nez, suivie au compte-goutte par le reste des préfets.

La journée avait été longue et son entretien avec le directeur de Poufsouffle – le professeur Herbus qui enseignait les Potions depuis une dizaine d'années à Poudlard – l'avait considérablement chamboulé. Le professeur Herbus avait refusé d'envoyer son dossier d'orientation au Ministère pour le moment, et l'avait pressé de réfléchir davantage à ses objectifs professionnels. Apparemment, un élève aussi brillant que lui se devait de « viser plus haut ». Apparemment, se contenter de poursuivre une carrière ministérielle au Département des Relations Moldues n'était pas exploiter son potentiel à sa juste valeur.

Incapable de se détendre et de se concentrer plus longtemps sur sa lecture, Scorpius soupira et reposa son livre sur la table et s'enfonça dans sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'un poste à responsabilités. Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une carrière extravagante. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de devenir « quelqu'un ». Il n'avait jamais voulu être personne d'autre que lui même, juste Scorpius. Mais comment pouvait-il être « juste Scorpius » si personne ne lui en laissait la chance ? Pourquoi les gens s'acharnaient à voir en lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas ? Comme lorsqu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Devenir préfet en cinquième année n'avait pas été un choc. Des quatre Poufsouffle de son âge, il avait été le choix le plus logique. En revanche, il n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un Préfet-en-Chef. Il n'avait jamais voulu du badge qui brillait sur sa poitrine, de l'autorité qu'on lui avait confiée, ou du statut que cela lui avait apporté. C'était bien malgré lui qu'il avait été forcé de sortir un peu de l'ombre dans laquelle il s'était tant complu durant les six dernières années.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque Lucy s'adressa à lui.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en prenant place à l'autre bout de la table, en face de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa précipitamment, lissant les pans de sa cravate.

- Oui, oui, seulement… seulement fatigué.

Lucy sourit, mais n'ajouta pas un mot. Elle lui tendit le planning vide des sorties à Pré-au-Lard dont ils devaient discuter ce soir-là, et Scorpius examina les annotations qu'avait faites sa partenaire dans certaines cases.

- Pourquoi tu as mis une croix dans celle-là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le samedi dix-huit décembre.

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que c'est le week-end des vacances de Noël, expliqua-t-elle perplexe, tout le monde rentre chez soi.

- Oh, bien sûr, sourit-il en secouant la tête.

Lucy l'observa silencieusement, tandis qu'il avait déjà reporté son attention sur le planning.

- Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Mmm ?

Il releva les yeux, et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Rose Weasley et Franklin Londubat, tous les deux préfets de septième année de Gryffondor. Scorpius cligna des yeux en les voyant arriver ensemble et fut surprit de voir Rose sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Noël ? Continua Lucy avec douceur, faisant sursauter son partenaire qui avait les yeux rivés avec incrédulité sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille avec une expression gênée.

- Non, non pas cette année, bafouilla-t-il en faisant mine de se pencher à nouveau sur le planning.

Il ne vit pas Rose tourner de grands yeux étonnés vers lui.

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi pour Noël ? Répéta Rose en clignant des yeux.

Surpris, Scorpius releva vivement les yeux vers elle et rencontra le regard de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire et la vit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que rien n'avait plus d'importance que la famille pour les Weasley.

Scorpius avait volontairement choisi de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, comme il le faisait depuis quatre ans déjà.

- Mais c'est Noël, fit-elle remarquer à nouveau.

- Rose, l'avertit doucement sa cousine, alors que plus de préfets arrivaient dans le bureau.

Mais Rose continuait de fixer le jeune homme avec une expression confuse. Pour elle, ça n'avait aucun sens. Scorpius, gêné, se contenta de sourire et plongea dans son sac pour en sortir plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins, une petite bouteille d'encre, et sa plume favorite. Il commença à écrire la date et l'ordre du jour sur une première page pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais pouvait quand même sentir le regard de la jeune fille sur lui.

Bientôt, tous les Préfets furent là, et Lucy débuta la réunion.

Scorpius s'était toujours contenté de n'être qu'un nom parmi tant d'autres, peu désireux de se faire remarquer. Les choses avaient un peu changé lorsqu'il avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef – à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs puisqu'il avait l'habitude de passer inaperçu – et qu'il représentait le reste des élèves. Il avait eu du mal à s'ajuster à ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait à parler en public que lors des réunions de Préfets hebdomadaires – et encore, bien souvent, il laissait Lucy prendre la parole, comme aujourd'hui.

En une heure et demie, ils parvinrent à organiser un planning complet des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, tenant compte des différents événements sportifs et festifs qui ponctuaient l'année.

Lucy mit fin à la réunion et les préfets quittèrent peu à peu le bureau. Il restait encore aux deux Préfets-en-Chef à vérifier toutes les retenues données par le reste des préfets au cours du mois, et Scorpius poussa un long soupir en voyant la pile qui les attendait.

- C'est moi ou ils en ont donné plus que d'habitude ce mois-ci ? Demanda-il à Lucy, qui sourit piteusement.

- Ça te dérange si je ne fais ma moitié que demain ? J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à terminer et j'aimerais passer à la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ferme…

- Pas de problème, dit-il en souriant. Je peux faire le tout ce soir, si ça t'arrange ? De toute façon, je pensais rester là un moment.

- Non, non, t'en fais pas, je…

- Je peux aider, si vous voulez, fit une voix derrière eux.

Scorpius se retourna et vit Rose attendre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lucy poussa un soupir et adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa cousine.

- Tu ferais ça ?

Rose laissa échapper un léger rire et se dirigea vers eux pour se laisser tomber à côté de Scorpius.

- Bien sûr.

Sans plus attendre, Rose divisa la pile de retenues en deux et se chargea de la première moitié. Elle chercha une plume et de l'encre dans son sac et posa le tout devant elle.

- Merci, Rose.

- Je t'en prie, c'est rien. Allez, sauve-toi.

Lucy hocha la tête et adressa un dernier regard à Scorpius.

- Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi.

Elle disparut aussitôt et Scorpius regarda sa nouvelle coéquipière en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Si tu as quelque chose à faire, vas-y.

Rose haussa les épaules, déjà en train de vérifier la première retenue.

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Pas très sûr de savoir quoi penser, Scorpius n'ajouta pas un mot et se plongea à son tour dans sa pile. Pourtant, il fut incapable de se concentrer très longtemps. Il ne cessait de se demander où elle trouvait le courage de faire semblant avec autant d'application, de prétendre que tout allait bien, alors qu'à en juger les larmes d'Hippogriffe qu'elle avait versées le matin même, rien n'allait.

- Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, les sourcils froncés, mais un léger sourire chatouillant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Pris sur le fait, Scorpius grimaça.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Il se remit au travail, en silence, mais ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment, incapable de vraiment se concentrer, il poussa un long soupir et reposa sa plume.

- C''est seulement que…

- Que ? Le pressa Rose en levant la tête à son tour.

Elle croisa son regard indécis et sourit.

- Je vais bien, tu sais. Tu m'as surprise en train de pleurer, mais ça n'arrivera plus.

Scorpius se tendit légèrement.

- C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète.

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Scorpius soupira. Comment se faisait-il que personne ne remarque la mélancolie dans son regard pastel ? Il était facile de se laisser abuser par son sourire charmant et ses éclats de rire bruyants, mais Scorpius était plus attentif que ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'interdis d'être triste ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber contre son dossier.

- Je ne… Je ne m'interdis pas d'être triste !

Visiblement, il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Rose avait la mâchoire crispée, les sourcils froncés, et deux tâches rouges empourpraient ses joues. Il aurait presque pu entendre son cœur tambouriner avec colère dans sa poitrine.

- Ce n'est pas une critique, fit-il remarquer calmement, seulement un constat. Comment ça se fait que je sois le seul à savoir que tu es furieuse contre Franklin ? Que tu es visiblement blessée par la manière – quelle qu'elle soit – dont il a rompu avec toi ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, d'abord, puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la journée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi d'être parfaite en permanence ?

- Je n'essaye pas d'être parfaite ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser les autres voir que tu es humaine ? Pourquoi ne pas dire à Franklin ce que tu penses au lieu de prétendre que tout va bien ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à avoir l'air heureuse en permanence ? Personne ne l'est. Pas même toi.

Surprise par la manière dont il s'adressait à elle alors qu'il lui avait si peu parlé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Rose releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire contrit. Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler les petites larmes qui s'agglutinaient derrières ses paupières, en vain. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas, Scorpius ne se laissait pas berner aussi facilement que le reste de ses amis.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se confier à lui, de pleurer sur son épaule, ou de le laisser voir à quel point elle était pathétique.

Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard gris voilé qui forçait l'honnêteté.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'être ennuyeuse, souffla-t-elle finalement, en haussant faiblement les épaules, pour minimiser sa confession.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Rose Weasley, la fille la plus spontanée et turbulente de l'école malgré un dossier scolaire irréprochable, lui avouant que sa plus grande peur était de passer inaperçue.

- Rose, tu es la personne la moins ennuyeuse que je connaisse, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire et finalement, une petite larme roula sur sa joue.

- Justement, tu ne me connais pas, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas aussi intéressante que les gens le pensent. Je fais seulement beaucoup d'efforts pour le paraître.

- Mais…

- C'est la vérité, coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Et c'est pour ça que Frank a rompu avec moi. Tout comme les autres avant lui.

- Parce que tu étais ennuyeuse ? Demanda Scorpius sans comprendre.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est la conversation la plus longue qu'on n'ait jamais eue.

- C'est simple, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis la personne la plus ennuyeuse que je connaisse, et toi, tu es probablement la plus intéressante.

- Mais…

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ennuyeuse ? Que tu préfères réviser pour un contrôle plutôt que de passer ton après-midi à Pré-au-Lard ? Que tu préfères te concentrer sur tes ASPIC plutôt que d'arrêter tes études pour accepter un poste de Poursuiveuse pour la réserve des Tornades ?

- Comment tu sais que…

- Tout le monde le sait, répondit Scorpius en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es le sujet favori des élèves de cette école, tu sais ? C'est difficilement ce que j'appelle être ennuyeuse.

Rose fronça les sourcils, mais son regard avait perdu toute trace de mélancolie. Bien au contraire, un sourire reconnaissant dansait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Et comment tu sais pour Pré-au-Lard ? C'est arrivé qu'une fois et j'ai dit à Frank que j'avais un rhume !

Scorpius éclata de rire, et Rose se figea. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un tel son s'échappant des lèvres du jeune homme, et elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer du regard avec curiosité, ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer, fort heureusement pour elle.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas non plus allé à Pré-au-Lard ce jour-là, et que tu t'es installée à la table voisine de la mienne avec tes notes de Métamorphose et un livre sur les transformations humaines.

Le sourire de Rose s'élargit.

- Mince ! Je pensais vraiment que j'étais la seule élève de septième année qui sécherait la sortie.

- Désolé, plaisanta-t-il. Il se trouve que je vis dans la bibliothèque.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-elle, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Tu es probablement le seul garçon que je connaisse qui préfère passer du temps en tête à tête avec un bouquin plutôt qu'avec une fille.

Une fois de plus, il éclata de rire, et Rose s'en émerveilla quelques secondes avant de rougir et de baisser la tête avec embarras.

- Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de conviction dans tes insultes, parce que je ne me sens pas du tout offensé, plaisanta-t-il.

Rose ne répondit rien, préférant laisser le silence les envelopper un moment. Puis, alors qu'il avait repris sa plume et s'était replongé dans la pile de retenues à vérifier, elle reprit la parole :

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si discret ?

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en relevant brusquement la tête.

- Tu dis que… tu dis que je fais des efforts pour attirer l'attention, et c'est vrai, reconnut-elle avec embarras. Mais toi, en revanche, tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour passer inaperçu. Pourquoi ?

Scorpius se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les gens, dit-il simplement. C'est plus facile pour moi de me fondre dans le décor, plaisanta-t-il.

Rose fronça les sourcils, ne chercha pas à lui arracher plus d'explications, malgré le fait qu'elle savait qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité.

La situation en elle-même était étrange. C'était la première fois qu'ils passaient autant de temps ensemble et qu'ils avaient une conversation aussi personnelle. Pourtant, même si elle s'était confiée à lui, elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être rapprochée de Scorpius. Au contraire, il lui semblait encore plus fermé, plus loin, plus mystérieux qu'auparavant si c'était possible.

Alors elle replongea dans ses fiches en soupirant et ils demeurèrent silencieux le reste du temps.

**.:.**

Lorsqu'ils finirent, une heure plus tard, et qu'ils eurent vérifié chaque fiche de retenue, ils purent ranger leurs affaires et quitter le bureau des Préfets.

Rose fut surprise de le voir la suivre, plutôt que de partir dans la direction opposée, pour regagner sa Salle Commune, et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils :

- Est-ce tu es en train de me raccompagner ?

- Oui, répondit-il, surpris qu'elle s'en étonne.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius cligna des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'est comme ça.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est de la galanterie ? Se moqua-t-elle.

Il s'empourpra très légèrement, faisant sourire malicieusement la jeune fille.

- Laisse-moi deviner, vous, les Malefoy, vous suivez des cours sur l'art d'être un parfait gentleman dès que vous êtes en âge de vous tenir sur vos deux jambes, c'est ça ?

Scorpius se crispa légèrement.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise, en ajustant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

La seule personne qui osait se moquait de lui était Thomas, mais il n'en restait pas moins que Scorpius avait du mal à reconnaître l'ironie quand elle se présentait à lui. Alors, lorsque Rose éclata de rire, il se gratta nerveusement la nuque avec embarras. Il avait peu l'habitude d'être moqué, et ne savait tout simplement pas comment réagir quand c'était le cas.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre un peu, tu sais ? Ajouta Rose avec amusement.

- Apparemment, marmonna-t-il avec embarras.

Le silence retomba et ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame très rapidement.

- _Mandragora_, souffla Rose au portrait, qui somnolait dans son cadre.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Scorpius qui lui souriait tranquillement.

- Bon, et bien, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, répondit-elle en le regardant faire demi-tour et s'éloigner.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et fixa sa silhouette s'amoindrir. Elle repensa à l'étrange moment qu'ils avaient passé et ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet étrange garçon.

- Et toi, c'est quoi ton secret ? L'interpella Rose, une jambe dans sa Salle Commune, une autre à l'extérieur.

- Mon secret ? S'étonna-t-il en se retournant. Je n'ai pas de secret.

- Bien sûr que si, tout le monde en a.

- Et bien pas moi, répondit simplement Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Rose fronça les sourcils et le regarda un instant, une légère moue tordant ses jolies lèvres fines.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé frustrant, tu sais ?

Scorpius éclata poliment de rire et arqua un sourcil.

- Frustrant ?

Rose hocha la tête.

- Quand tu as été envoyé à Poufsouffle, le soir de notre répartition, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je… j'avais une idée tellement précise de ce à quoi tu ressemblerais, de ce que tu serais, que quand le chapeau a décidé que tu n'irais pas à Serpentard, j'étais un peu perdue. Tu n'étais pas du tout le petit garçon que j'avais imaginé.

Scorpius plongea les mains dans ses poches, et un sourire amusé gracia ses lèvres. Il regarda la jeune fille avec indulgence, mais ne répondit pas à sa question muette.

- Bonne nuit, Rose, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et s'éloigna à nouveau, sans plus se retourner. Il l'entendit lâcher un soupir de frustration derrière lui, et un léger rire secoua sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle du couloir.

* * *

**N/A** : La semaine n'aura pas été trop longue pour vous ? J'espère que vous profitez bien de votre week-end en délaissant cours et dissertations à rendre... Parce que moi, oui.  
Plus sérieusement, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il me semble que Scorpius a piqué la curiosité de Rose, et qu'elle est désormais déterminée à en faire son nouvel objet d'étude. Donc, si vous pensez qu'elle va laisser tomber à propos de ses projets de Noël, vous vous trompez :) Mais pour en savoir plus, faudra revenir vendredi prochain !  
Par ailleurs, même si vous savez que je ne fais plus rien sans elle maintenant, je remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** de corriger cette histoire :) N'héditez pas à aller lire notre histoire, Les BattPott, sur le profil DelPlume ;)

Bon week-end à tous !  
Lp.


	4. Acte III : Les Traditions

**Poufsouffle**

Act III

« _Les Traditions_ »

.:.

C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que Rose faisait irruption dans le bureau des préfets alors qu'il y avait trouvé refuge pour travailler. Elle entra en souriant et posa ses affaires en face de lui pour se mettre au travail. Elle plongea dans un devoir de Métamorphose sans dire un mot, laissant Scorpius s'interroger sur sa présence ici, une fois encore. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis le soir où il l'avait raccompagnée à sa tour, et pourtant, il semblait qu'en un mois, Rose était devenue une sorte de compagne silencieuse. Le problème, c'est qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur ses lectures ou son travail lorsque Rose était là. Sa présence muette ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, mais, même silencieuse, Rose était incroyablement envahissante. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cette impression, mais chaque fois que Rose était près de lui, qu'elle parle ou non, il se sentait envahi. Sans demander la permission, elle s'était fait une place dans son quotidien, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis.

- Rose, soupira-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille releva la tête en grimaçant, comme si elle avait craint qu'il ne lui pose cette question. Ce qui était pourtant inévitable et elle le savait. Depuis presque un mois, Rose semblait différente. Scorpius ne savait pas si sa rupture avec Franck en était la raison, mais il y avait quelque chose d'incontestablement différent chez elle. Elle attirait toujours les regards lorsqu'elle entrait dans une pièce et son rire continuait de rythmer la vie sociale de Poudlard, et si peu de personnes voyait la différence, Scorpius, lui, la voyait Rose Weasley avait brutalement cessé de prétendre.

- Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas obligée de faire semblant en permanence, dit-elle enfin.

- Et ça explique pourquoi tu me suis partout depuis un mois ?

- Je ne te suis pas partout ! Protesta Rose en rougissant.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Scorpius, faisant rougir la jeune fille davantage encore. Comprenant qu'il se moquait gentiment d'elle, Rose lui adressa une moue perplexe.

- C'est juste que… que j'aimerais comprendre comment tu fais.

- Comment je fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

S'attendait-elle à ce qu'il devine ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête rousse ?

- On est pareils, toi et moi, dit-elle d'un ton songeur, sans répondre à sa question.

Cette fois, Scorpius posa sa plume et retira ses lunettes. De toute évidence, ils ne travailleraient pas beaucoup ce soir.

- Il n'y a pas plus différents que toi et moi, Rose, lui fit remarquer Scorpius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Je t'assure que…

- Je ne te parle pas de personnalité, le coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. On est différents d'un point de vue social, mais en tant que personnes, on est très similaires.

Scorpius grimaça. Il ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- En quoi ?

Rose resta silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème.

- Le fait que tu sois à Poufsouffle m'a toujours fascinée.

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Pourquoi Rose ne répondait-elle jamais aux questions qu'on lui posait ? Elle semblait constamment avoir une longueur d'avance sur la conversation, quelle qu'elle soit, et se moquait pas mal de savoir si elle larguait son interlocuteur. C'était un peu comme si elle discutait avec elle-même, et non avec lui.

- Si tu veux des réponses, essaye de m'expliquer les questions que tu poses, dit**-**il le plus calmement possible.

Rose soupira mais hocha la tête.

- Toi et moi, on est nés pour être des copies conformes de nos parents, expliqua-t-elle enfin, avec un sourire triste. Tu aurais dû être un petit garçon arrogant et méprisant, et tu aurais dû être envoyé à Serpentard et passer tes journées à tyranniser les Né-Moldus.

Une petite pique vint se planter dans la poitrine de Scorpius. Il avait entendu ça tellement de fois que ça ne faisait plus aussi mal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amer en pensant à toutes ces personnes qui le comparaient encore systématiquement à son père ou son grand-père. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ses relations avec ces derniers s'étaient considérablement dégradées lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard et qu'il avait eu à subir le regard des autres, comme si son héritage était gravé à l'encre indélébile sur son front.

- Personne n'est la copie conforme de ses parents, dit-il d'un ton dur. On est tous des êtres humains à part entière.

Un sourire mélancolique s'empara des lèvres de Rose, et elle haussa les sourcils avec une résignation déchirante.

- Pas moi. Moi, je suis devenue exactement ce que les gens attendaient de moi.

- Rose, ton intelligence ne fait pas de toi ta mère, et tes tâches de rousseur ne font pas de toi ton père.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.

Scorpius l'observa s'enfermer silencieusement dans ses pensées. Le fantôme mélancolique de son sourire continuait de danser dans ses yeux, mais avait déserté ses lèvres. Rose avait l'air fragile, et c'était la deuxième fois en très peu de temps qu'elle abandonnait devant lui le masque de gaieté qu'elle portait habituellement pour son public. Si la première fois, il n'avait été témoin de ses larmes que dans un moment de faiblesse alors qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, cette fois en revanche, elle se découvrait délibérément.

Et il y avait quelque chose de touchant chez Rose, lorsqu'elle vous laissait la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Le soir de la répartition, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas rejoindre le reste de ma famille à Gryffondor, commença-t-elle d'une petite voix aiguë. Pour plaisanter, avant de monter dans le train, mon père m'avait dit qu'il me déshériterait si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle sembla se remémorer la scène, et son regard se mit à briller. Il savait qu'elle retenait des larmes.

- Je sais qu'il plaisantait, mais j'avais quand même peur de le décevoir, tu vois ?

Scorpius hocha la tête. Il connaissait parfaitement ce sentiment. Il avait passé son enfance à tenter désespérément de satisfaire ses parents. D'être l'héritier qu'ils attendaient qu'il soit.

- Mais il n'y avait pas que mon père… tout le monde pensait, ou plutôt, tout le monde savait que je serais envoyée à Gryffondor. Je suis une Weasley, alors c'est pratiquement dans mon ADN.

Scorpius voulut répondre que c'était faux, qu'elle se trompait. Qu'être une Weasley ne devait pas dicter sa vie et lui inspirer un comportement, mais il ne dit rien. Il se tut et laissa Rose continuer. Il laissa Rose exprimer les lourds sentiments qui lui pesaient sur le cœur.

- Tu venais d'être réparti à Poufsouffle, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je pensais que tu serais envoyé à Serpentard, tu comprends ? Je pensais que le fait que tu sois un Malefoy le garantissait et ça me rassurait parce que si les Malefoy allaient toujours à Serpentard, les Weasley eux devenaient toujours des Gryffondor. Mais le Choixpeau en a décidé autrement et j'avais peur d'être la prochaine à subir ses caprices.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire fragile.

- Alors quand Neville, enfin, quand le professeur Londubat, se reprit-elle, a posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, j'ai prié de toutes mes forces pour qu'il m'envoie à Gryffondor, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle observa plusieurs secondes de silence avant de reprendre

- Sauf qu'en vérité, il avait décidé de m'envoyer ailleurs.

Scorpius se figea.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

- Il ne m'a envoyé à Gryffondor ce soir-là que parce que je le lui ai demandé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, ou ce qu'il avait décidé, mais ce n'était pas son premier choix.

Elle avait baissé les yeux, et Scorpius l'observait attentivement.

- Tu avais peur ? Devina-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête.

- J'étais terrorisée. Pendant des jours, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. C'est paradoxal, tu ne trouves pas ? Que j'aspire tant à être une Gryffondor, alors que c'est justement mon manque de courage qui m'y a poussée ? Ce soir-là, c'était toi le vrai Gryffondor, pas moi.

- Je ne suis pas courageux.

- Pour moi tu l'étais, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as pas eu peur d'être différent. Tu n'as pas eu peur d'être toi-même. Tu t'es levé du tabouret, et tu as rejoint la table de Poufsouffle sans ciller, sans trembler. Avec fierté.

Scorpius ne sut quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Rose pouvait voir les choses comme ça. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quiconque l'admire pour être un Poufsouffle et non un Serpentard. Il avait dû affronter la déception et le mépris de sa famille après sa répartition, mais jamais personne ne l'avait trouvé courageux.

- J'ai toujours voulu te demander comment tu avais fait, mais je ne savais pas comment. On n'a pas grandi dans les mêmes mondes et la seule chose qu'on ait jamais partagée, c'est quelques cours. Tu m'as toujours semblé si… inaccessible.

- Moi ? C'est toi qui vis sur une estrade, pas moi, fit-il remarquer avec douceur.

- Peut-être, admit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un faible sourire. Mais tu as toujours été si silencieux.

- Silencieux ?

- Et discret. Les premières années, je voulais sans cesse venir te voir pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu te comportais comme tu le faisais, et puis après…

- Après tu t'es fait engloutir par ton script.

- Mon script ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez.

- Tu joues la comédie en permanence.

Rose grimaça, mais ne réfuta pas ses accusations. Il avait raison. Pendant des années, elle avait pathétiquement prétendu être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié, préférant se comporter comme le modèle que les gens voulaient qu'elle soit plutôt que comme la jeune fille qu'elle était devenue au fil des ans.

- Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement, avoua-t-elle. Je ne savais pas comment tu faisais toi…

- Comment je faisais quoi ?

- Comment tu parvenais à être toi-même et ne pas tenir compte du regard des autres. Comment tu arrivais à fuir les préjugés que les gens avaient sur ta famille et devenir qui tu voulais.

Scorpius demeura silencieux un moment. Il avait fait le choix très tôt de ne laisser personne le considérer comme le fils de son père.

- Moi aussi j'ai triché, avoua-t-il après un long moment, sans oser regarder Rose dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Scorpius poussa un long soupir.

- Je ne voulais pas être envoyé à Serpentard, alors j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de ne pas le faire.

Rose s'était figée, immobile. Son regard passa de la mélancolie à l'incompréhension en un éclair. Elle semblait confuse, et ses grands yeux bleus étaient plongés dans ceux de Scorpius avec stupeur.

Puis, à la grande surprise du jeune homme, elle éclata de rire. Il écarquilla les yeux, sans savoir quoi dire.

- C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Que j'ai tout fait pour être comme mes parents, alors que toi, tu as refusé de leur ressembler, ce soir-là.

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui hocha la tête, le regard à nouveau lumineux et clair.

- J'imagine, oui.

- C'est ce qui nous rend si similaires, finalement. Qu'on le veuille ou non, on aura toujours le poids du passé de nos parents sur les épaules, et on portera toujours leur nom.

A cela, Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- Tu plaisantes ? Moi je serai toujours un Malefoy, mais toi, il te suffira de te marier pour devenir n'importe qui !

Rose partit d'un grand éclat de rire, et soudain, toute la pression de leur conversation s'évapora, comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé une heure à parler d'héritage et des traditions familiales qui leur pesaient sur le cœur.

Il était étrange que Rose Weasley, qu'il connaissait à peine, réussisse à le faire parler de lui. La seule personne avec laquelle il partageait ce genre de choses habituellement, c'était Thomas, et ils étaient amis depuis des années. Avec Rose cependant, c'était différent. Thomas n'avait pas été élevé dans la tradition des vieilles familles de sorciers comme Rose et lui. Il n'avait pas idée de l'ampleur de la situation. De ce que ça signifiait, dans la société, d'être Né Malefoy, ou d'être née Weasley.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui le comprenait parfaitement. Et le fait qu'il s'agisse de Rose Weasley le rendait à la fois extrêmement mal à l'aise et incroyablement serein.

Il y avait de la gêne et des silences embarrassants entre eux, et pourtant, il suffisait que leur regard se croise pour que Scorpius réalise à quel point ils étaient semblables, dans le fond.

Aucun d'eux ne se remit au travail. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Rose poussa un long soupir et se mit à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu as à peine commencé, fit remarquer Scorpius en désignant le devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle avait ébauché.

- Oui, mais maintenant il n'y a plus aucune chance que j'avance.

Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule, avant d'adresser un sourire au jeune homme.

- Tu sais, j'ai attendu cette conversation très longtemps, et maintenant je me sens…

- Vide ? Proposa-t-il en exprimant ses propres sentiments.

Rose hocha la tête avec un sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je te vois demain ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Scorpius en lui adressant un faible sourire.

- Bonne nuit alors, dit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée.

Scorpius la regarda s'en aller, ses sentiments en pagaille.

- Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau en se retournant.

- Oui ?

- Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais savoir…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ?

Scorpius inspira profondément. Pour être honnête, il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se décide à poser la question à voix haute.

- C'est compliqué, dit-il. J'aime mes parents, mais… mais on ne se comprend pas. On est trop différents.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue, tu sais ? Dit-elle avec un sourire, en penchant légèrement la tête.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ça, la famille. Une bande de sauvages qui se rassemblent parce qu'ils s'aiment même s'ils ne se supportent pas.

Scorpius grimaça.

- Crois-moi, ta famille ne ressemble en rien à la mienne.

Rose esquissa un nouveau sourire.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Comme Scorpius ne répondit rien, Rose haussa les épaules et quitta définitivement la pièce en lui souhaitant une nouvelle fois bonne nuit.

Incapable de reprendre sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée même après le départ de la jeune fille, Scorpius rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans son sac à son tour. Il alla reposer le livre qu'il avait emprunté, et quitta le bureau des préfets en fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

Il regagna la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle distraitement, empruntant les différents couloirs et escaliers avec automatisme, sans vraiment avoir besoin de réfléchir. La Salle Commune était presque vide, en raison de l'heure tardive, et lorsque Scorpius remarqua que Thomas l'avait fuie aussi, il se dirigea vers leur dortoir, toujours pensif. Sa conversation avec Rose, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'avait profondément chamboulé. Lui qui se laissait facilement atteindre ou ébranler, se sentait étrangement perdu.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son dortoir, il vit Thomas assis en tailleur sur son lit, en train de terminer un devoir qui semblait être de la Botanique. Celui-ci releva aussitôt les yeux, et fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami entrer.

- Tu étais avec Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux et Thomas haussa les épaules, répondant à la question muette que l'expression interdite de son ami lui posait.

- Tu as toujours l'air incroyablement pensif quand vous êtes ensemble. A chaque fois, tu reviens avec cette expression bizarre. Comme si elle venait de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui te faisait remettre toutes tes certitudes en question.

Le jeune Poufsouffle fixa le bout de ses chaussures pendant un moment, puis releva le visage vers son ami. Un sourire contrit glissa sur les lèvres, et Scorpius fit quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement il desserra sa cravate et se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

- C'est le cas.

Scorpius n'était pas encore prêt pour les changements que Rose apporterait dans sa vie, mais il était prêt à la laisser y entrer. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, et il le savait. Lorsque Rose avait quelque chose en tête, elle y mettait tout son cœur.

En la laissant pleurer dans son coin un mois plus tôt, il aurait sûrement évité le bazar qu'elle allait mettre dans sa vie.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Scorpius était incapable de le regretter. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la perspective d'en apprendre plus sur Rose Weasley, la petite sauvageonne au regard de princesse, le rendait tout chose. Il n'était pas exactement heureux. Il n'était pas non plus nerveux.

Il était seulement impatient.

Impatient que quelqu'un mette du piment dans sa vie, alors qu'il avait toujours préféré rester dans l'ombre. Impatient que Rose l'envahisse avec ses questions, ses larmes, et son sourire.

Il n'y avait qu'elle, il le savait, qui pourrait le voir exactement tel qu'il était, comme il était la seule personne capable de la voir derrière le sourire figé qu'elle avait porté comme un masque pendant des années.

Ils étaient on ne peut plus différents.

Et pourtant, leurs différences les rendaient incroyablement similaires.

* * *

Leur histoire était simple. Elle n'avait rien d'une tragédie comme beaucoup se l'étaient imaginée. Elle était faite de mots, de sourires et de confessions. Elle était faite de larmes et de secrets.

Elle était forgée par la confiance et l'amitié.

* * *

**N/A** : Ces deux-là n'en finissent plus de parler. Ils faut bien qu'ils se découvrent, me direz-vous...  
Enfin bref ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une bonne semaine et que vous profiterez tous de votre week-end avant de rempiler pour une nouvelle longue semaine de cours, ou de travail pour ceux qui ont déjà ce "plaisir"... :)

Un grand Merci à **DelfineNotpadfoot** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et supporté avec moi une crise de nerf... ;)

Merci à tous pour reviews super chouettes qui me donnent la banane,  
et merci à **_Pépoune_** : Je suis contente de te voir ici ^^Et je suis d'autant plus contente que que cette histoire te plaise pour l'instant. Effectivement, ils ont encore pleins de secrets, même après ceux qui viennent d'être révéler aujourd'hui ! Merci d'avoir pris u peu de temps pour me dire ce que tu pensais de cette histoire ! À bientôt :)

_LittlePlume_.


	5. Acte IV : Les Rumeurs

**Poufsouffle**

Act IV

« _Les Rumeurs_ »

.:.

- Scorpius !

La voix de Rose Weasley déchira le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, imposant le silence. Scorpius, qui venait de se lever de la table des Poufsouffle, un livre ouvert dans une main, une pomme dans l'autre, releva les yeux de sa lecture sur les dragons d'Amazonie. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, et il maudit Rose qui quittait elle aussi la table des Gryffondor pour le rejoindre dans un silence de plomb. Même s'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble ces derniers temps, ils le faisaient habituellement dans la discrétion de la bibliothèque, si bien que rares étaient ceux qui savaient que Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy étaient – en quelque sorte – amis.

En la voyant fondre sur lui en souriant, Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle ?

Peu habitué à être la cible des regards, Scorpius sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsque Rose le rejoignit à mi-chemin au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour quitter les lieux, Rose sur ses talons.

- Tu étais vraiment obligée d'attirer l'attention comme ça ? Grommela-t-il entre ses dents, le fard aux joues.

- De quoi ? Demanda Rose sans comprendre. On devait réviser l'arithmancie ensemble après le déjeuner et je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans moi.

Elle tendit la main et s'empara de la pomme qu'avait entamée Scorpius pour croquer dedans.

- Hé ! Protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose ne sembla pas réagir alors il abandonna sa pomme à la jeune fille et referma son livre pour le ranger dans son sac.

- Peu importe, soupira-t-il avec une profonde lassitude. Tu n'étais pas obligée de crier dans la grande Salle, tu pouvais simplement me rejoindre plus tard.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Mais j'avais fini de manger.

Scorpius la regarda croquer dans sa pomme en arquant un sourcil dubitatif. Si une toute petite – minuscule – part de lui trouvait la jeune fille charmante, le Malefoy trouvait ses manières agaçantes. A vrai dire, il avait peu de mal à imaginer que c'était là toute l'origine de l'ancestrale discorde entre les Weasley et les Malefoy. Les uns étaient rustres et francs, les autres polis et antipathiques. Biologiquement incompatibles, donc.

Scorpius observait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, écoutant un mot sur deux de ce qu'elle racontait. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa pomme, elle fit disparaître le trognon avec sa baguette, sans cesser de déblatérer sur la manière dont James et Albus avaient ligoté son petit frère, Hugo, lorsqu'il avait huit ans, à un arbre dans le jardin de leur grands-parents et l'y avaient oublié lorsque leur grand-mère les avait appelés pour le goûter. Il semblait que Rose avait toujours de folles histoires à raconter sur sa famille et en parlait toujours avec affection.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Rose avait déjà enchaîné sur une histoire à propos de Strangulots vivants dans les grands lacs suédois, et ignora le regard noir du bibliothécaire, Alvérus Oldskin, pour lui raconter comment une de ces créatures fantastiques avait sauvé la vie d'un pêcheur alors qu'il était prisonnier dans la glace.

Si Scorpius appréciait la compagnie de Rose, il regrettait cependant qu'elle choisisse constamment de lui faire subir sa maladive habitude de régurgiter tout ce qu'elle lisait, entendait, voyait, vivait. Sa curiosité la poussait souvent à dévorer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et à s'intéresser à la moindre histoire qu'elle entendait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle se sentait obligée d'en faire part au monde entier. Et ces derniers temps, le monde entier, c'était surtout Scorpius.

Il s'assit calmement à une chaise tandis que Rose se laissa tomber à côté de lui en posant son sac sur la table avec un grand bruit.

De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Scorpius plongea dans son manuel d'Arithmancie pour éviter les regards exaspérés, curieux, ou surpris des élèves installés aux tables près de la leur.

- J'ai oublié ma charte, grommela Rose en fouillant bruyamment dans son sac.

Scorpius sortit la sienne, rangée dans une grande pochette en cuir dans laquelle il mettait tous ses devoirs pour les cours, et Rose l'accepta en souriant.

A côté de Scorpius, figé dans son uniforme impeccable, Rose faisait tâche. Sa cravate était lâche autour de son cou, sa chemise, froissée, ses manches, tâchées d'encre, son col, ouvert, ses cheveux, négligemment attachés dans une queue de cheval trop haute, et son collant commençait à se filer. Habituellement confiante et sûre d'elle, Rose se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Depuis deux mois qu'elle passait du temps avec Scorpius, leur différence ne l'avait jamais autant frappée. Au-delà du simple fait que leurs familles s'opposaient en tout point, Rose et Scorpius étaient on ne peut plus désaccordés.

Elle plongea le nez dans sa charte et, à la grande surprise de son compagnon d'étude, cessa de parler pour se mettre à travailler.

Scorpius la regarda avec incrédulité mais ne dit pas un mot. Il initiait rarement la conversation entre eux d'eux. Il s'était peu à peu fait à leur étrange amitié, mais n'avait pas besoin de longues conversations pour se sentir bien en sa présence. Il aimait tout simplement partager avec elle une table d'études et le silence de la bibliothèque.

**.:.**

Lorsque Scorpius abandonna Rose à la bibliothèque deux heures plus tard pour se rendre à son cours de botanique avancée, il eut la désagréable impression que les regards le suivaient à travers le château. Lorsqu'il sortit dans le parc pour se rendre aux serres, il fut certain d'entendre deux filles de cinquième année parler de lui en le désignant du doigt et se mettre à pouffer lorsqu'elles le virent.

Interloqué, il pressa le pas et gagna la serre numéro huit où il retrouva Thomas, qui l'attendait avec un sourire goguenard.

- À en juger par ton expression maussade, je dirais que tu as déjà eu vent de la rumeur ? Se moqua ce dernier.

- Quelle rumeur ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda sèchement Scorpius.

Le regard brillant de son ami le rendait nerveux et, malgré lui, la sécheresse des Malefoy resurgissait.

- Rose et toi.

- Quoi, Rose et moi ? Le pressa Scorpius en tirant sur sa cravate, le teint moins pâle que d'ordinaire.

Il avait la désagréable impression de comprendre exactement de quoi il retournait. Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit, et ce dernier tapota son ami dans le dos avec encouragement. D'autres élèves étaient arrivés et zieutaient le jeune Poufsouffle avec curiosité.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il à leur intention.

Surpris, ses camarades détournèrent les yeux et le Préfet-en-Chef gémit. Il était désormais écarlate et le rire amusé de son meilleur ami ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à se calmer.

Submergé par un tas d'émotions qu'il ne connaissait pas et perturbé par une attention à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, Scorpius était tendu au maximum. Il inspira profondément avant de libérer tout l'air de ses poumons en se pinçant le nez.

- Et moi qui pensais que vous autres les Malefoy, vous ne perdiez jamais votre calme, le railla Thomas.

- Je suis calme.

- C'est ce que je vois.

- Je suis calme !

Thomas arqua un sourcil et adressa un sourire amusé à son ami.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que te voir dans cet état serait si drôle. Si j'avais su, j'aurais payé Rose pour qu'elle nous joue son petit numéro de ce midi bien avant ça !

- Hilarant, grinça Scorpius en agrippant la bretelle de son sac.

- Cette fille fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en toi finalement, continua de se moquer son ami.

- Thomas…

- C'est dingue quand même. Il suffit que Rose Weasley montre un quelconque intérêt à ton égard, et toute l'école pense qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Thomas ignora le grognement de son ami et poursuivit

- Un seul regard de Mademoiselle Gryffondor, et tu deviens une célébrité.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Détrompe-toi, l'interrompit Thomas en secouant la tête. Je sors d'un cours avec Myrtille et Arabelle, et elles ont parlé de toi pendant toute l'heure. J'étais juste derrière elles, et crois-moi, j'ai bien failli me taper la tête contre la table. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas attirer toute l'attention maintenant que les gens pensent que vous sortez ensemble.

- Mais on ne sort pas ensemble ! Protesta Scorpius, alors que le professeur Londubat arrivait, tout sourire, et leur ouvrait la serre.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'immense serre en verre et les deux jeunes Poufsouffle s'installèrent autour d'un plan de travail en bois, là où ils avaient laissé leur plant de Bubobulbe la semaine précédente. Celui-ci avait considérablement grandi et il fallait le rempoter, ce qui s'avérait être particulièrement difficile lorsque la plante était réveillée.

- Moi je le sais, répondit finalement Thomas lorsqu'ils furent installés. Mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses convaincre qui que ce soit d'autre. D'autant plus que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu es Scorpius Malefoy.

Le jeune Préfet-en-Chef fronça les sourcils en enfilant ses gants en peau de dragon.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que malgré tes efforts ces six dernières années pour passer inaperçu, tu viens de remonter sur le trône familial…

Scorpius se figea. Son regard paniqué chercha celui de Thomas, qui pour une fois ne s'amusait pas de la citation. Il savait que son ami souffrait de cette possibilité. Lui qui avait cherché à rester dans l'ombre pour ne pas être associé à un nom qu'il portait douloureusement, venait de devenir le sujet numéro un de toutes les conversations au château en à peine deux heures.

- Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy, murmura Thomas pensif devant son ami devenu blême. Ils vous surnomment déjà « Les Amants Maudits ».

Si Scorpius avait pensé que la présence de Rose dans sa routine quotidienne ajouterait des couleurs à la palette en noir et blanc avec laquelle il peignait sa vie, il avait été loin de se douter que son amitié avec elle aurait de telles conséquences.

Le reste de l'heure, il demeura silencieux, sous le regard inquiet de son meilleur ami, et les regards curieux de ses autres camarades.

Il se sentait oppressé et avait besoin d'air, loin de l'attention déplaisante que lui prêtait soudain la terre entière.

**.:.**

Enfoncé dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, Scorpius cherchait désespérément à se vider l'esprit en vain. Après le cours de botanique, il était venu chercher refuge dans le seul endroit du château où il savait que personne d'autre que Rose ne le trouverait. Il espérait qu'elle le laisse tranquille un moment, mais il commençait à la connaître et il savait qu'il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau des Préfets grincer doucement vers vingt heures, il ferma les paupières et soupira longuement en laissant sa tête reposée contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il entendit Rose s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien et fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre l'agresser tout de suite. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa pour se tenir plus droit, et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille. Elle lui adressait un sourire timide et son regard semblait vouloir s'excuser.

- Tu n'étais pas au dîner, dit-elle enfin.

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu… seul.

- Je m'en suis doutée, dit-elle en hochant la tête. C'est pour ça que je suis passée aux cuisines avant de venir ici.

Elle se pencha pour attraper son sac à ses pieds et plongea dedans pour en sortir une pomme et des muffins aux chocolats qu'elle lui tendit.

- Réflexion faite, dit-elle en rabattant son bras, je garde le muffin.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant croquer dans le gâteau au chocolat et accepta la pomme avec un sourire en délaissant son livre.

- J'imagine que tu as entendu, toi aussi ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Est-ce que je suis supposé en « penser » quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… est-ce tu es… fâché ?

Cette fois, Scorpius tourna un regard sincèrement surpris vers elle. Rose le dévisageait avec culpabilité une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue en deux mois. Rose se sentait rarement coupable de quoi que ce soit. Elle faisait les choses à sa manière et se moquait généralement des conséquences. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire croire. Pourtant, au fond, il savait que Rose était quelqu'un d'anxieux, qui pesait toujours le pour et le contre avant d'agir, et psychotait pour un oui ou pour non. Seulement, la voir dans cet état était réellement une première, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, si c'est qui te fait peur.

- Non ? Couina-t-elle en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil.

Scorpius secoua la tête et vit Rose sourire.

- Mais tu dois me laisser le reste de ce muffin.

Le regard de Rose tomba sur le muffin entamé qu'elle avait dans la main et fronça les sourcils. Elle voulut protester mais Scorpius profita de son inattention pour lui subtiliser le gâteau et mordre dedans avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il devant le regard scandalisé de la préfète. Tu l'avais pris pour moi, non ?

Rose fronça les sourcils mais capitula. Elle sortit de sa poche une barre de chocolat de chez Honeyduckes en grommelant, déclenchant l'hilarité de Scorpius.

- Tu sais ce qui est le pire dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en détachant un morceau de sa barre chocolatée.

- Quoi ?

- Franck est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me demander si c'était vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que ça ne le regardait pas. Après quoi il a ajouté qu'on était faits pour être ensemble vu qu'on était aussi insipides l'un que l'autre, raconta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Franck était un gentil garçon, et depuis leur rupture deux mois plus tôt, il était resté en bons termes avec Rose, qui lui avait pardonné facilement la manière dont il avait rompu avec elle. Il avait dû mal à croire que quiconque puisse trouver Rose Weasley ennuyeuse, alors qu'après seulement deux mois à passer du temps avec elle, il avait ri plus que dans toute son existence.

- Tu me trouves insipide ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Rose tourna son regard vers lui et cligna les yeux, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire carillonnant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se calmer, sous le regard ébahi de Scorpius, qui commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas été frappée par un sortilège de confusion.

- Tu crois vraiment, dit-elle en se calmant peu à peu, qu'être discret fait de toi quelqu'un d'invisible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je…

- Si, tu le crois. Et j'imagine aussi que lorsque tu as reçu ton badge de Préfet-en-Chef, tu as cru que c'était une erreur ? Que le hibou de l'école s'était trompé de destinataire ?

Scorpius baissa les yeux en rougissant légèrement, surpris qu'elle le connaisse si bien.

- Rassure-moi, dit-elle en se redressant, un éclair amusé dans son regard pastel, tu sais que si les garçons te trouvent ennuyeux, les filles, elles, te trouvent fascinant, non ?

Scorpius regarda Rose en clignant des yeux, le teint écarlate. Rose tenta de contenir le nouveau rire qui déferlait en elle, en vain.

- Tu es tellement bizarre, Scorpius.

Chamboulé, Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il évita le regard de la jeune fille moqueuse comme la peste et rouvrit le livre qu'il avait commencé avant son arrivé, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Rose sembla réaliser qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide et d'être laissé un peu tranquille, le temps de rassembler ses émotions, parce qu'elle se tut et sortit de quoi travailler.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais Scorpius fut incapable de lire la moindre ligne de son livre, alors il le referma au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et sortit à son tour de quoi travailler en espérant qu'il serait plus efficace avec ses devoirs.

Ils travaillèrent côte à côte pendant une heure, le feu dans la cheminée berçant la pièce dans une atmosphère apaisante qui donna à Scorpius un faux sentiment de sécurité jusqu'à ce que la jeune Gryffondor relève la tête pensivement.

- Tu sais comment ils nous appellent ? Demanda soudain Rose en faisant la moue, rompant le silence qu'ils avaient entretenu jusque-là. Roméo et Juliette…

Scorpius grimaça, à peine remis de sa précédente déclaration. Il ne savait pas encore s'il elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter et se moquer de lui, ou s'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses propos.

- Roméo était un abruti prétentieux et arrogant, et Juliette était une écervelée qui n'avait pour elle qu'un joli visage et l'argent de sa famille.

Rose éclata de rire et Scorpius se laissa bercer par la jolie mélodie.

- Tu détestes Shakespeare ?

- Non. Je dis simplement que nous ne sommes pas comme eux. Leur histoire était compliquée. La nôtre ne l'est pas.

- Tu trouves ? S'étonna-t-elle. Il nous a fallu plus de six ans pour nous adresser la parole.

- Et alors ? Est-ce que le fait d'être un Malefoy et une Weasley nous destinait à avoir une relation, quelle qu'elle soit ? En arrivant à Poudlard, on était deux gamins comme les autres. Nos ardoises étaient aussi vierges qu'un Smith ou un Johnson.

- Oui mais…

- Nous n'avions aucune raison d'être amis ou ennemis.

- Nos parents se détestaient. On était supposés se détester aussi.

- D'après qui ? Demanda Scorpius en souriant.

Rose cligna des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas… c'est dans l'ordre des choses, j'imagine.

Scorpius éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière. Rose rougit, frustrée qu'il se moque d'elle si ouvertement.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendue, dit-il en secouant la tête. En ce qui me concerne, je suis juste Scorpius et tu es juste Rose. Je ne laisserai personne écrire mon histoire à ma place et tu ne devrais pas non plus.

Rose le regarda avec incrédulité pendant un moment, puis lentement, un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres.

Trop de gens sous-estimait le courage discret de ce jeune garçon aux allures d'aristocrate coincé et timide. À la fois sarcastique comme un lutin de Cornouailles et doux comme un agneau, Scorpius Malefoy était absolument unique en son genre et si les gens ouvraient les yeux, ils verraient que le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait rien à voir avec le père dont il portait le nom et l'héritage.

* * *

**N/A : **Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, alors j'attends vos impressions à vous. Cette histoire touche à sa fin, mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu :) Une fois encore, je remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** de veiller à éradiquer les fautes que je fais, et **Marie Lapiz**, qui me signale les dernières coquilles :)

PS : je précise que l'expression " sarcastique comme un lutin de Cornouailles" est un petit bijou de Delfine ^^

Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end !  
LittlePlume.

Carré des lectrices anonymes :

_à Pépoune_ : Un grand merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et que ton idée de Rose et Scorpius se confirment. Ils se ressemblent effectivement beaucoup plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire aux premiers abords :) Je te souhaite un bon week-end !

à Capuche : (Ton pseudo est trop mignon, si je peux me permettre.) Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveaux lecteurs ^^ Je suis bien contente que tu trouves que Scorpius est différent ! Oserais-je dire "unique" ? En tout cas, je voulais imaginer un personnage qui ne soit pas le stéréotype de l'héritier Malefoy descendant de Serpentard. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout. Pour moi c'est un plaisir :) A bientôt.


	6. Acte V : Les Cris

**Poufsouffle**

Acte V

« Les Cris»

.:.

Scorpius avait peu dormi la nuit précédente. Il s'était endormi tard sur un livre qui l'avait passionné et s'était réveillé dans le bureau des Préfets, comme bien souvent dans ces cas-là. Seulement cette fois, il était en retard. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, elle était déjà envahie. Depuis la table des Gryffondor, Rose, entourée par une ribambelle de cousins et de cousines, lui adressa un grand sourire, auquel il répondit avec un signe de tête bien plus modéré avant de rejoindre Thomas à la table des Poufsouffle.

- Un peu de bacon, la marmotte ? Se moqua le jeune homme en faisant danser ses sourcils tout en tendant à son ami un plat rempli de bacon fumant.

Scorpius grogna. Il détestait être en retard et Thomas le savait.

- Tu as reçu une lettre, au fait, dit le jeune homme en s'essuyant les mains avant de soulever son journal pour y chercher une petite enveloppe blanche.

A la vue de ladite enveloppe, Scorpius se tendit.

- Mes parents ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- J'en ai peur, répondit Thomas en hochant la tête avec un air navré.

Scorpius attrapa la lettre et la fixa pendant de longues secondes, sans bouger. Puis, il vida toute l'air de ses poumons et la retourna pour la décacheter. L'écriture fine et soignée était celle de sa mère, ce qui signifiait que son père était trop furieux pour lui écrire lui-même. Les doigts de Scorpius se crispèrent un peu sur le papier calligraphié lorsqu'il parcourut la lettre des yeux. Les phrases étaient courtes et sèches. Il pouvait lire tout le mécontentement de sa mère dans ses mots, et toute la déception de son père.

Il replia la lettre, se leva, et quitta la Grande Salle sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il ne vit pas Rose le suivre des yeux en fronçant les sourcils, ni Thomas le regarder partir avec une moue tordue. Il déserta.

.:.

Rose Weasley était décidément incapable de comprendre que quelqu'un puisse avoir besoin d'espace. Comment fichtre l'avait-elle trouvé alors qu'il avait évité le bureau des préfets et préféré la solitude de la tour d'Astronomie, il l'ignorait. Sûrement le connaissait-elle mieux qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il l'entendit approcher, puis s'asseoir face à lui dans l'alcôve où nichait une grande fenêtre taillée dans le mur en pierre.

Elle ne resta même pas silencieuse cinq minutes, sans aucune compassion pour ses pensées agitées. Fidèle à elle-même, Rose mit les pieds dans le plat et appuya là où ça faisait mal.

- Thomas m'a dit que c'est une lettre de tes parents qui t'avait mis dans cet état ?

- Quel état ? Tenta-t-il de balayer.

Rose haussa un sourcil.

- Les cours vont commencer dans cinq minutes et tu n'as pas l'air près de t'y rendre donc…

- Donc ?

- Ça ne ressemble pas beaucoup au Scorpius Malefoy que je connais, termina-t-elle avec une petite moue.

Le jeune homme soupira, le regard plongé dans le vide.

- Laisse tomber, Rose. Pour une fois, d'accord ?

- Est-ce que je peux la lire ? Demanda-t-elle, ignorant sa remarque comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une banalité sur la météo.

Scorpius cligna des yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, une expression peinte sur son visage pâle.

- C'est personnel.

- Et alors ? Rétorqua Rose en haussant les épaules.

Elle tendit la main et il la fixa d'un air interdit. Elle avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Alors, après avoir poussé un soupir qui signifiait quelque chose comme « _si ça peut te faire plaisir_ », il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit. Rose l'attrapa et la déplia aussitôt.

_Mon Cher Scorpius,_

_ Sache qu'une fois de plus, ta décision de ne pas rentrer à la maison pour Noël nous peine beaucoup ton père et moi. Nous espérions que, puisqu'il s'agit de ta dernière année à Poudlard, tu ferais l'effort de venir. Nous pensions que tu pourrais passer un peu de temps au Manoir avant d'entamer ce stage au Ministère._

_ Nous serions heureux de t'avoir pour les vacances._

_ Je croyais que la discussion que nous avons e__ue__ cet été t'avait ouvert les yeux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais toujours partie de cette famille et il y a certaines traditions avec lesquelles tu as pris trop de libertés. Alors s'il te pla__ît__, cesse de te rebeller et viens passer les fêtes au Manoir. Ton grand-père n'acceptera pas un énième refus de ta part, et tu le sais._

_ Toute notre affection,_

_ Ton père et moi._

Les yeux de Rose scannèrent la lettre rapidement, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, elle reporta son attention sur Scorpius, dont le regard gris inexpressif était tourné vers la fenêtre.

- Où est le problème ? Demanda Rose en reposant la lettre. Tout ce que je vois, c'est une mère qui s'inquiète pour son fils et qui voudrait l'avoir à la maison pour Noël.

Scorpius se tourna vers elle en laissant échapper un grognement sarcastique.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas lire le Malefoy…

Malgré elle, un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres et elle arqua un sourcil.

- Le Malefoy ? Répéta-t-elle.

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tourner à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre, comme si un spectacle fascinant se déroulait au-dehors.

Malgré l'amitié étrange, mais solide qu'ils avaient construite ces deniers mois, Scorpius s'était toujours refusé à s'épandre sur sa famille, et ne lui avait jamais expliqué les raisons qui le poussaient à rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël plutôt que de rentrer chez lui. S'il ne parlait jamais de sa famille, même à Thomas, c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard, Scorpius avait toujours fait ce que ses parents attendaient de lui en tant qu'héritier des Malefoy, même si secrètement, il aspirait à un futur très différent. Du haut de ses onze ans, il rêvait déjà d'une existence silencieuse, loin des ragots entretenus à l'encontre de sa famille et du passé étrange qu'elle dissimulait sous de vieux tapis. Parce que son père avait toujours eu l'honnêteté de lui parler de la guerre sans lui mentir sur son implication et son rôle dans l'armée de Voldemort, Scorpius le respectait et l'admirait comme le font tous les enfants de son âge lorsqu'ils lèvent les yeux vers leur père.

Pourtant, très vite, Scorpius sut qu'il voulait être différent. Très vite, il comprit que s'il voulait avoir la chance d'être lui-même, il devait imposer silencieusement son choix.

Alors, le soir de la répartition, il avait demandé au Choixpeau Magique de ne pas l'envoyer à Serpentard. Et il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle, où se retrouvaient les gens loyaux, honnêtes et droits.

Et même s'il s'y était préparé, rien n'avait plus jamais été pareil.

Les Malefoy n'allaient nulle part ailleurs que Serpentard. Et surtout, surtout pas à Poufsouffle.

Son père ne l'avait plus jamais regardé dans les yeux et sa mère, bien qu'aimante, attachait trop de valeur aux traditions et au regard des autres pour approuver. En marchant vers la table de Poufsouffle le soir de la répartition, il avait définitivement renoncé à son héritage. Dès lors, il n'était rentré chez lui que pour les vacances d'été, loin du regard désapprobateur de sa mère et du regard fuyant de son père.

Parce que s'il aimait ses parents, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire. Ils étaient trop différents, et la tension qui régnait au Manoir lorsqu'il y rentrait l'étouffait.

- Scorpius, fit la voix de Rose, l'arrachant à ses réflexions une nouvelle fois.

Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille, mais ne se détendit pas en la voyant lui sourire avec douceur.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de rentrer chez toi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était compliqué.

- Pourquoi ? Poussa-t-elle.

- Parce que ma famille ne ressemble pas à la tienne. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Parce que ma famille est une bande de sauvages dégénérés ?

- Non ! S'offusqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors pourquoi ? S'exclama-t-elle à son tour.

Scorpius laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur avec une pointe d'agacement et de lassitude.

- Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tout simplement tomber ? Soupira-t-il. Je ne veux pas y aller, fin de la discussion.

- On est amis, Scorpius. Ce qui signifie que je suis là si tu as besoin d'en parler.

- Sauf que je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, son regard dur, mais Rose ne se démontait pas. Elle lui renvoyait son regard avec la même inflexibilité.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ton problème ?

- J'ai un problème ? Grogna-t-il en lui lançant un regard profondément exaspéré.

- Plusieurs, à vrai dire.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ton problème, reprit Rose en se redressant un peu et en posant un regard sévère sur son ami, c'est que tu ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Tu prétends aimer la solitude, mais c'est faux. Ces derniers mois, j'ai appris que tu t'enfermais volontairement dans ce silence et cette solitude pathétiques pour ne pas avoir à t'ouvrir aux autres. Pour ne pas avoir à leur faire confiance.

Scorpius laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique. Il se leva brutalement, et fit plusieurs pas pour s'éloigner de l'alcôve où était toujours assise Rose. Il lui tourna le dos plusieurs secondes, avant de se retourner vers elle, le visage dur.

- Ne me parle pas de confiance, d'accord ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui fais semblant d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas et te caches pour pleurer quand ça ne va pas. Tu ne fais confiance à personne, Rose. Personne.

- Je te fais confiance à toi ! Protesta-elle, en se levant à son tour.

- On ne se connaît même pas !

Cette fois, Rose pâlit, et recula d'un pas.

- C'est faux.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui, dit Rose entre ses dents. Je t'ai dit des choses que je n'ai…

- Parce qu'on est pareils ? La railla-t-il.

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de regarder le jeune homme en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, pour retenir des mots qu'elle pourrait regretter. Elle avait du sang Weasley dans les veines, et l'impulsivité était une tare génétique qui se transmettait de génération en génération – sans exception.

- Scorpius, souffla-t-elle lentement, après plusieurs minutes de silence. Aucune famille n'est parfaite. C'est normal de ne pas s'entendre avec ses parents ou de…

- Rose, coupa-t-il sèchement. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répéta-t-il pour la centième fois depuis trois mois.

- Mais…

- Tu es parfaite ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être exactement le contraire de ce que tes parents attendent de toi parce que tu as choisi de devenir le parfait produit de leurs espérances ! Mais moi j'ai choisi le contraire ! S'emporta-t-il, laissant pour la première fois de sa vie la colère s'emparer de lui. J'ai choisi de fuir ma famille ! Dès l'instant où j'ai été réparti à Poufsouffle, j'ai su que ma vie ne serait jamais plus la même.

- Mais c'est ce que tu voulais ! Tu voulais être différent, et tu l'es ! Où est le mal ?

Scorpius secoua la tête, laissant un long soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- Ce que je voulais, c'était avoir une chance d'être moi-même, Rose, dit-il en baissant les yeux avec un sourire déchirant. Mais mes parents ne l'ont jamais accepté.

- Seulement parce que tu ne leur en as jamais laissé l'occasion.

- Ils avaient le choix. Tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré la première fois pour les vacances. Tu n'as pas vu le regard de mon père…

- Scorpius, l'interrompit Rose en s'approchant de plusieurs pas. Tu es un garçon vraiment…vraiment… tu es… tu es gentil, intelligent, même drôle parfois, mais tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre avec les gens. C'est probablement un truc que vous avez en commun vous, les Malefoy. Vous ne savez pas partager vos sentiments, vous ne savez pas vous ouvrir…

- Ça n'a rien à voir.

- Et je crois, reprit Rose comme s'il n'avait rien dit, que c'est justement ça le problème. Tu devrais leur dire exactement ce que tu ressens. Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec ton père.

Scorpius secoua la tête, et plongea une main dans ses cheveux disciplinés pour les ébouriffer, lui donnant un air rebelle. Jamais il avait été aussi peu maître de lui et de ses émotions, pour la simple et bonne raison que jamais auparavant personne ne l'avait poussé aussi loin que Rose dans ses retranchements, le forçant à affronter la vérité et à sortir de sa carapace de solitude.

- Arrête de prétendre être ce petit Poufsouffle mal assuré et silencieux, Scorpius. Parce que tu ne l'es pas. Pas autant que tu veux le faire croire, en tout cas.

Scorpius demeura silencieux. Il fuyait le regard de Rose et tentait de canaliser sa colère, sa confusion, et ses peurs. Il savait, au fond, que Rose avait raison. Il n'avait jamais laissé à ses parents l'opportunité de l'accepter comme il était. Il avait toujours assumé que pour devenir la personne qu'il aspirait à devenir, pour être lui-même et s'affranchir du lourd héritage des Malefoy, il devait tracer un trait sur sa famille.

Mais en vérité, il n'avait jamais osé affronter ses parents sur le sujet. Il ne leur avait jamais laissé le choix. Il leur avait simplement imposé le sien.

- Ecoute, Scorpius, soupira Rose en tendant une main vers lui pour la glisser dans une des siennes. Je crois que tu as repoussé trop longtemps le moment de discuter à cœur ouvert avec eux. Ton père mérite que tu lui laisses la chance d'être fier de toi. Si tu lui donnais l'occasion de te voir comme je te vois moi, ou comme te voit Thomas, alors il verrait quelle personne formidable tu es devenu…

Soudain embarrassé, Scorpius rougit, une moue tordue dessinée sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme timide venait de chasser l'adolescent en colère, et son regard gris s'éclaircit à nouveau. Rose sourit avec un regard moqueur.

- Tu dois vraiment apprendre à accepter les compliments.

- Je n'y suis pas habitué, grommela-t-il en détourant le regard.

Si la tension semblait s'être évaporée aussi vite qu'elle les avait enveloppés, il n'en restait pas moins que la discussion n'était pas terminée, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

- Tu sais, reprit Rose d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, ça ne me regarde pas mais…

Cette fois, Scorpius éclata de rire.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle le reconnaisse au moment même où il admettait qu'elle avait raison ?

- Effectivement, dit-il en se calmant un peu. Ça ne te regarde pas du tout.

Rose grimaça, mais balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

- Je disais donc, ça ne me regarde pas, mais quoi qu'il se soit vraiment passé entre ton père et toi, Scorpius, il reste ton père. Et vous devez trouver un moyen de communiquer. Parce que tu as beau être indépendant, tu auras toujours besoin de lui. C'est ton père… et tu es son fils, ce qui veut dire que tu es probablement la personne qui compte le plus pour lui.

- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, grommela Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et je sais, reprit Rose, qu'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, toi, même si tu refuses de le reconnaître. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment s'y prendre, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant vu que les Malefoy sont tous des…

- Ça ira, merci, coupa Scorpius en grimaçant. Et puis je croyais que nos noms de famille ne nous définissaient pas ?

Rose pouffa, son regard pastel s'illuminant avec légèreté.

- Dans nos cas, je crois qu'il va falloir faire une exception, répondit-elle avec amusement. Mais c'est pas si terrible, tu sais.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Rose hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Je suis fière d'être une Weasley, même si ça veut dire être bruyante, affamée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, exaspérante, malpolie, et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs convenant à la description d'un babouin mal éduqué.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Rose se délecta du visage souriant du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il se calma, son regard se porta vers la fenêtre. Il lâcha la main de Rose pour plonger les deux mains dans ses poches.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à être fier d'être un Malefoy. Pas vraiment, en tout cas.

Rose le scruta un moment avec un sourire fragile.

- Un jour tu le seras, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva les bras pour plonger les mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Il la regarda avec surprise, mais elle se contenta de sourire. Elle replaça ses mèches folles et recoiffa les cheveux qu'il avait ébouriffés un peu plus tôt. Puis, elle descendit les mains vers son cou et rajusta sa cravate. Un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Scorpius, qui observait la jeune fille faire, un léger fard aux joues. Lorsque son nœud de cravate fut parfaitement refait, Rose ajusta les manches de sa chemise qu'il avait retroussées avant son arrivée, puis, elle s'écarta en souriant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Là c'est mieux, dit-elle en chuchotant presque. Je retrouve le Scorpius Malefoy que je connais.

- Et qui est-il ?

- Un garçon un peu bizarre, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

Elle lui adressa un sourire serein, et il lui renvoya la même expression empreinte de douceur.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle encore.

Il soupira, mais hocha la tête.

- Tant mieux, parce que Flitwick va nous passer un savon. On a une demi-heure de retard.

Scorpius cligna des yeux en blêmissant, et Rose éclata d'un joli rire qui résonna dans la tour en ricochant sur les murs en pierre.

Sur les murs en pierre, et dans le cœur de Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

**N/A** : Je passe en coup de vent pour vous poster le dernier "acte" de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus même si elle était courte, et que vous avez plein de choses à m'en dire. Il devrait y avoir une sorte d'épilogue, mais rien n'est encore sûr, parce que je voudrais m'assurer que ça reste cohérent.

Pour moi, cette histoire était une histoire d'acceptation de l'autre. Scorpius et Rose sont effectivement deux personnes très différentes, "supposés" se détester, mais est-ce que cela veut dire qu'ils le doivent ? Qu'ils doivent se plier aux traditions et nier ce qu'ils sont vraiment ? A vous de voir.

Je repasserai la semaine prochaine pour vous tenir au courant de la suite, et pour le moment, je remercie **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour la correction de cette courte histoire, **Pepoune**, pour ton enthousiasme et tes reviews qui me donnent toujours le sourire, et **Capuche, **pour ta bonne humeurs et tes reviews adorables.

Bon week-end et à samedi prochain,  
LittlePlume.


	7. Rideaux

**Poufsouffle**

« Rideaux »

.:.

Une foule de parents se mêlaient déjà à celle des élèves qui descendaient du train. Scorpius et Thomas furent probablement les derniers à sortir, traînant chacun derrière eux une grosse malle contenant leurs affaires. Thomas, dont les parents étaient Moldus, devait les rejoindre de l'autre côté de la barrière, et Scorpius ne désirait pas s'attarder sur le quai non plus. Il était nerveux, et son regard déchirait la foule à la recherche d'un autre. Il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de son retour, puisqu'il avait décidé au dernier moment de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël. Après sa conversation avec Rose une semaine plus tôt, il n'avait cessé d'y penser. De se demander si elle n'avait pas raison, dans le fond. Que le mur qui s'érigeait entre ses parents et lui-même était celui qu'il avait lui-même dressé lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard et avait rompu avec toutes les traditions qui avaient été imposées pendant des siècles sur les petites têtes blondes des Malefoy.

- Scorpius ! Le tira Thomas de ses pensées. Tu viens ?

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son ami, qui le regardait avec un sourire tranquille.

- Vas-y sans moi. Je dois…

- Parler à Rose ? Devina Thomas.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Elle ne sait pas que j'ai décidé de rentrer.

Voyant son ami resserrer ses doigts sur la hanse de sa malle, le regard de Thomas s'attrista quelques instants.

- Calme-toi, ça se passera bien. Et au pire, si la situation dérape, ma porte te sera ouverte, tu le sais.

Il joignit le geste aux mots, en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami, et Scorpius lui adressa un sourire franc.

- Deux semaines, soupira Scorpius. Je survivrai.

Thomas lui adressa un dernier sourire, et se dirigea vers la barrière. Scorpius le regarda disparaître de l'autre côté. Il inspira profondément, et son regard scanna à nouveau la foule à la recherche de celui de Rose.

Il aperçut sa haute queue de cheval se balancer à quelques mètres de lui, et il sourit.

Il se fraya un passage dans la foule jusqu'à Rose, qui discutait avec Lucy. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Lucy lui adressa un sourire et s'éloigna discrètement, pour les laisser seuls et rejoindre sa famille.

- Scorpius, sourit Rose, toute trace de stupeur disparue de son regard pastel.

- Tu n'as pas l'air si surprise que ça, constata le jeune homme avec perplexité.

- Je savais que tu changerais d'avis, dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils.

- Tu mens, devina-t-il, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. Qui te l'a dit ?

Rose fit la moue, son sourire gagnant le regard bleu qu'elle posait sur lui.

- Lucy m'a dit que tu avais demandé une autorisation spéciale pour rentrez chez toi ce matin. Normalement, on doit signer avant le dix décembre, mais j'imagine que McGonagall a été ravie de faire une exception.

Un sourire gêné s'empara de ses lèvres, mais il ne répondit rien. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot. Et pourtant, ils avaient rarement eu une conversation aussi intense.

- Ça va bien se passer, tu sais, souffla finalement la jeune fille.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec embarras.

Il n'eut pas besoin de donner plus d'explications elle savait parfaitement ce pour quoi il la remerciait.

Pourtant, elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. Un sourire adorable et encourageant. Un sourire taillé sur ses lèvres comme un diamant brute. Un sourire qui ne cessait de lui faire du bien ces derniers temps. Un sourire qui lui en arrachait un à lui aussi, peu importe l'humeur dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. Si tu es là, c'est parce que tu l'as décidé.

Il n'était pas d'accord, mais ne la contredit pas, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui si Rose ne l'avait pas secoué, ne l'avait pas arraché à son apitoiement. Si elle ne l'avait pas forcé à ouvrir les yeux et à se confronter à la réalité il était plus que temps qu'il accepte le fait qu'il était un Malefoy.

Alors, pour lui faire comprendre, pour lui montrer la reconnaissance sincère qu'il éprouvait, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé faire ; il se pencha vers elle, lentement, et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Juste un petit peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était approprié de le faire.

Quand il se redressa, il rougissait légèrement.

Ils s'observèrent silencieusement pendant ce qui leur parut à tous deux de longues minutes, lorsqu'une grosse voix déchira la bulle de silence dans laquelle ils s'étaient protégés de l'agitation régnant sur le quai.

- Rose !

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la voix, et virent Ron Weasley, entouré par sa femme et son fils, rouge comme une pivoine. À côté de lui, Hugo souriait distraitement, et Hermione fronçait doucement les sourcils avec surprise, sans trop savoir quoi penser.

Scorpius se raidit et entendit Rose pouffer légèrement.

Elle se retourna vers lui et accrocha son regard en souriant.

- Joyeux noël, Scorpius, souffla-t-elle.

- À toi aussi.

Elle se baissa pour attraper la hanse de sa valise et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de tourner les talons.

Il l'observa s'éloigner et rejoindre sa famille, sans bouger et lorsqu'il les vit s'avancer vers la barrière pour traverser le quai, il leva une main pour la saluer, avec tout l'embarras qui le caractérisait.

Rose se retourna au moment de franchir la barrière et lui adressa un dernier sourire, qui fit imperceptiblement augmenter son rythme cardiaque, mais il préféra ignorer ce détail.

Seul sur le quai au milieu des dernières familles retardataires, il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

Il savait que les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

* * *

**N/A** : Here we go. It's a wrap :)  
J'espère que cette petite histoire - même si elle ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard - vous aura plu et divertit ces six dernières semaines. En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de l'écrire.  
Un dernier mot à me dire pour la fin ? :D

Merci d'avoir été fidèle à cette histoire, vous y avez contribué autant que moi, après tout :)  
Et Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot**, évidemment, qui a corrigé toute cette histoire :D (Vous aussi vous, vous demandez ce que je ferais sans elle, pas vrai ?)

Bonne soirée,  
Lp.

**À Pepoune** : Un grand merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et de m'avoir laissé des reviews toujours si encourageants ! :D Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent soit ton préféré, parce qu'entre nous, c'est aussi le mien :p Merci encore et encore, et à bientôt j'espère :)

**À Capuche** : Merci énormément pour tes encouragements et tes reviews qui m'ont donné le sourire ! Je suis vraiment très contente que cette histoire t'ai plue, et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! ;)


End file.
